


Letters twixt Archmage and Dark Ranger

by IceFairyChiruno



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, LDR, Letters, Long Distance Relationship, Love Letters, Reined-in desire, Sappiness, Two helpless gays communicating by pen and parchment, sylvaina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFairyChiruno/pseuds/IceFairyChiruno
Summary: Sylvanas and Jaina are put together for the good of the peace of Azeroth, but find themselves enjoying each other’s company more than on simply business terms. As their duties see them separated from each other, they write letters to bridge the distance.An attempt at a fanfic composed entirely of letters, in the tradition of Eloisa to Abelard and others. (And maybe nothing more than an experimental outlet from a sappy lesbian.)





	Letters twixt Archmage and Dark Ranger

Sylvanas,

  

I know you must be unaccustomed to personal missives from the heart, but please indulge me. I have so much I need to disclose.

When I was told I would be parleying and liaising with a fallen High Elf ranger, a former servant of Arthas, I had my doubts we would have little business beyond, well, business—a collaboration for the sake of duty, temporary and cordial, and nothing more. But how our meetings have proven me wrong, and how fond I have grown of your company. And how I miss it, now that half a year has passed since we last met.

I know this world is changing, and our hands in shaping it can only reach so far before our voices, our leadership is no longer needed. I know that a future may dawn when there need be no Alliance nor Horde. In such a future world, I find myself wanting more than ever to be by your side, no longer bound by duty, but of my own want and desire. And until that world comes, I would strive between all my commitments to make time for us to meet, and grow closer. 

You were always warning me of how different we were. Of how the minds and bodies of human and elf, of one who is living and one who is re-risen, cannot possibly know another or form a lasting bond. Yet you have proven to me time and time again that these were all fickle fears, assumptions branded into us by people who would have us forever hateful of each other. We may be so different but we understand one another. You simply _get_ me, better than any human or man ever did.

This connection we share. It has gone beyond the dizzying passion and attraction from when we first met. It has weathered the flirtatious glances and whispers, the leg rubbing beneath round-table dinners, the hallway signals with our fingers parted against hungry lips, and those first shaky nights together as we unwrapped each other, skin-to-skin and soul-to-soul, in voracious rediscovery. I yet hesitate to call it love, but alas, I cannot find a more fitting word.

On first weekend of the Third Moon I will be in the vicinity of The Undercity, having just concluded a posting nearby in Alterac. Meet me there?

 

Yours,

 

Jaina.

 

 

———————— 

 

Jaina,

 

I am afraid I am quite allergic to the amount of saccharine emotion you have enclosed in your letter. Please refrain from this in future, lest you wish to utterly make my charisma implode while I am on duty. It has been two hours since I have read your correspondence and there is still a faint hot tinge in my cheeks—I may have to cancel all my evening plans to avoid being seen in such a state. 

I will admit however that I find your words rather pleasing, and affirming. Know that these feelings of yours are shared to no small degree by me, as much as it pains me to admit it.

There is a hollowness in me that I have not been able to shake until I came into your company. Now there is something there—faint, but growing, and warm. In some ways, it is frightening, to feel these things that I had thought long lost to me when Arthas took away my mortal life. It is frightening to think that I prided myself in once being calculating, fearless and unbreakable, when when the sight of your smile and the touch of your hand makes all logic and sense leave me—when the thought of you being hurt or taken from me makes me think my heart will break into oblivion. 

This Lordaeron winter is particularly cold and I feel your absence strongly. This distance between us is not something I would hastily abandon my post to bridge—lest your life were in peril, in which case I would raise Sindragosa herself to fly to your side. But to hear that you will be so close in only Two Moons heartens me greatly. 

I will eagerly await you at the Undercity South Gate. 

 

Yours, 

 

\- Sylvanas.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely welcome feedback on this especially with regards to the integrity of the characters and whether I’ve kept them. 
> 
> This came fresh out of a discussion of the dangers of using First Person in fanfic, which I attempted to bridge by framing it through letters instead - in which case everything is written almost as if it’s dialogue, making thinking as the characters a little easier. (Also I just really miss writing letters, love letters especially.)


End file.
